The present invention relates to a device for testing a transaxle for a motor vehicle.
A typical device for testing a transaxle which is a speed change gear for FWD vehicles or FWD 4WD vehicles comprises a mount on which a transaxle as test piece is placed and a drive motor coupled with an input shaft of the transaxle through input-shaft torque meter and a gear. Axle shafts are coupled with right and left output shafts of the transaxle, and dynamometers as power absorbing parts are coupled with the axle shafts through output-shaft torque meters. The device also comprises a bed on which one output-shaft torque meter and dynamometer are mounted, and another bed on which another output-shaft torque meter and dynamometer are mounted.
When rotating the drive motor, the transaxle is driven through the gear and the input-shaft torque meter, which is transmitted to the dynamometers through the axle shafts and the output-shaft torque meters, achieving power absorption.
In the transaxle testing device as described above, the transaxle incorporates a differential gear with small distance between input and output shafts, so that coupling between the input shaft of the transaxle and the drive motor cannot be carried out directly, and thus through the gear.
The need of the gear results in an increase in required space and weight of the device. Moreover, the gear produces vibration and noise, and calls for cooling water and a power supply for circulation thereof. Furthermore, a control error can occur due to occurrence of a nonlinear element through backlash of the gear. Further, the maintenance is needed for cooling water and lubricating oil for the gear.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device for testing a transaxle, which contributes to a reduction in required space and weight, elimination of accessory apparatus, restraint of vibration, noise and control error, and facilitation of the maintenance.
The present invention generally provides a device for testing a transaxle with an input shaft and two output shafts, comprising:
a mount on which the transaxle is mounted;
a first torque meter having one end coupled with the input shaft of the transaxle;
a drive motor coupled with another end of the first torque meter;
axle shafts coupled with the respective output shafts of the transaxle;
second torque meters each having one end coupled with the corresponding axle shaft; and
power absorbing parts each coupled with another end of the corresponding second torque meter.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, comprising;
a transaxle with an input shaft and two output shafts;
a mount on which the transaxle is mounted;
a first torque meter having one end coupled with the input shaft of the transaxle;
a drive motor coupled with another end of the first torque meter;
axle shafts coupled with the respective output shafts of the transaxle;
second torque meters each having one end coupled with the corresponding axle shaft; and
power absorbing parts each coupled with another end of the corresponding second torque meter.